red star ruby (Male oc) pairing undecided for now
by ton190p
Summary: a unkown male from out of town comes and to what end that is the question settle down and listen for the story will change but to what i dont know
1. Chapter 1

i ton190p clame nothing in this story as mine as i just want to express the ideas of oc's with powers from other sorces not my own without infringing on any thing as i am a fan of these things

in short this fiction contains crossover elements from

-steven universe... as the universe it's set in

-naruto ... for the powers my oc has

-prototype ... for powers too

my oc's desigh is a basic gem who has his gem in his right eye though it functions just the same as any eye becouse right were the star crosses is a pupil and iris that functions like the other eye only slightly better, the iris and pupil match color to the color of the star cross which are now glowing from the inside of the gem, instead of being a relection of light as it would have been in real life.

my oc wears an eye patch over the gem and gives an rehersed story about how he lost his eye so that others wont know he had a gem instead of an eye ever since he was found in a kindergarden that was half way built befor combat stoped all but one gem, his gem to be exact soo after he was found he was brought to germany by the cupple who visited the remote jungle he was in, and as he grew he had been tormented by bullys for years (he grew up like a human untill his 20s were he stoped ageing) but durring that time he learned everything he could about himself, his powers, and the world he lived in. he had gotten a realy unique wordrobe for his life...

his cloths consisted of a german ww2 trench coat with a hood and a mask thar covers half of his face along with an eyepatch over his gem, black leather combat boots, kevlar vest, and other combat armor a shirt with the skull from the movie punisher on it, black combat pants, combat gloves.

his eyes hold unique power to them both of the gem and human eyes, his human eye is black normaly, his prototype powers include blade, wipfist, hammerfist, and minor wound super regeneration (bullet trama, blunt trama, blades is more likely to cause a from distabalisation then ether bullets or blund instrements will but home worlds primed gem distabaliser is going to take 30-45 seconds to overcome the resilience factor of his gem... his occular powers are not unlocked yet his wepon is a odachi or just a huge katana capable of bysecting anything really as its harder than any human ellement and sharper than any human wepon can achive so be it sword or stone the wepon is as effort less as the katana was designed to be a long long time ago so the gem powers that are also there are the ones rubys have those are immunity to heat and emmiting of high amounts of heat plus one ability which is to summon his weapon were he directly looks or in the rough area... meaning he can use the weapon by just letting it fall as its A:that sharp and B: very heavy... so i think I have covered alot of it... please keep in mind this is my first fict.

log entry start: i red star ruby have traveled months serching for any more signs of corrupt gems but no matter how hard i search they are always gone by the time i get there with only batrle damage left over its geting very anoying alas i have only one last lead its in beach city as reppetitive sightings have happened ive put it off as i would be there for a while which the time i have would be needed for the situations with immediat need of assistence but look where that got me 1200$ down the drain 12 left over and a 1/4 of a tank of gas in my motar cycle... this is not where i need to be... log end...

"ahh beach zity tiz a vreat place to relax or so vhey zay" said a unknown individual with a thick russian accent looking at beach city from a high hill (the hill that over looks the town and mountain on the first episode its that point of view we are looking from with the unknown man infront).

"I guess its time i go see zhem zhe zity folk" he said as he started walking as he made his way to the city we join steven at the big donut who just learned his most popular treat to have seased service.

"noooooo this can't be happening, (as steven said with dread looking at the frezzer that held his prized treat no longer) this has to be a dream, (said as steven ran to the two peaple running the place) lars lars please tell me im dreaming" steven said to the only othe male there

"get off me man. im stacking here." said lars as he did is task

"im sorry steven. i guess they stoped making them." said the woman to steven

"stop making them, why in the world would they do that? their only the most scrumptious and delisious icecream sandwitch ever made, don't they have laws for this" said steven with energy

"tuff bits man i guess nobody buys them any more they couldent compeat with lion lickers" lars said as steven was addement that the other treat was inadequet to his favrit treat.

"ugh not lion lickers, nobody likes them they don't even look like lions" steven said looking in disapointmen with anger

"ugh kids these days i tell you what" said steven in disapointment

"whell if you miss your ice cream soo much why dont you ask your magic belly button." said lars in a commic tone

"thats not how it works lars!" said steven with certanty

"right" steven said with doubt

"huuh..."steven said depresed as he staired at the empty container of his prized treats

"sweet cookie cats your sweet inside and cewy outside" said steven wistfally remembering his time with his perfered treat

"ugh steven... do you wana take the frezzer with you" said the female worker as lars looks at steven a little werded out well steven nods to the question.

as steven runs to his home we take a look at our misterious dude that is now on top of the moutain next to the lighthouse wondoring wherenthe hell the corrupt gems are as he swares consistantly russian i know no russian but just immagion it if you can so with that in mind the mistery dude has no idea that he is standing on the location were the corrupt gems are... ironic aint it.

"vere the verhemilent vell could these gems be" said the anonymus guy to nobody...

"ehh vind as well enjoy the view" as he said this steven had entered the temple below him..

after a while the man falls into slumber untill hese woken up by a giant cetipead with a energy he as senced in him self

"A gem" he said as he got up only for another gem to come in side his sencing perimiter this one uncorrupted a purple gem

"I vought i was the only vone evedently not but i have my target now" he said but in return the female gem said "no its not safe"

"too late" he said as he tackeled the gem beast off and kicked it away whell making feet face the ground just fast enough to land heavy crushing the ground where just how resilient he is is opperent as he landed kneald witn right fist imbeded in the ground left arm extended... he then uncovers his eyepatch with his left hand whell keeping line of sight away from his eyes well he sumons his odachi into his right hand that he removed from the ground replaces the eyepatch over his eye that now allows him to stand fully again only for him to charge the beast ready to end this only for garnet to charge into him making the blade miss the gem of it and pop it...

"vot is your problem"he said to which garnet said "you were going to shatter its gem" the other full gems gasp whell stevens cluless

"vell if i had any other means to stop it i would so unless you can show me a new one i think i did vright... so are you going to prove me vrong?" he said (hes never bubbled befor nor fought many gem opponents)

garnet replied "we bubble them" then he said "vubble vhat now?" in a clueless fasion

pearl said "you don't know that yet you fought like you done it thousands of times?"

ammethyst said "so what dose that have to do with any thing pearl?" in a antagonising way

garnet asked "how many have you fought"

he said "not zat many gemz as i alwayz found zem not were zey should have been if I ever found them even zen i couldent defeat zem zis is ze first zime i did vy did szu ask?"

garnet said "why did you fight it?"

he said "zo stop it vrom herzing others" then he left vea jumping to the top of the mountain and runing at inhuman speeds

garnet said "becarfull around him he could be dangerus"

pearl said "ok" in a shell shocked maner.

ammyethist is quiet for a change

well garnet is on edge for what could happen...

steven is amased by what he did

hi did jump from the far end of the beach in front of the temple to the top in one leap.

end chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

log start: i have encountered more like me and finaly finished my fist gem of albeit in a matter without shattering gem they might have key to disable without lethality as i need that more than anything as they are just like I am as i feell the same energy in both the beast or crupted gem as i have been told befor but that was long ago, and the same energy was in those gems i encountered alon with that man alas i need a job log end

"ahh a nice hot day to relax in though the sun...s are ... acting weird... (face twitching) i just can never get a brake can i... *sware in russian* oh whell ill never relax again if i don't deal with this..." R guy said

meanwile with the gems

"...where were you"pearl finished

ammythist said in return "eating frybits"

'what are frybits?'(R guy's just out of sight behind a small hill)

"can i see" said the ever qurious steven

"its a giant eye ball"..."awsome" steven said

"not awsome its an red eye" an irate pearl said

'ugh if only my eyes were activated now' R guy

"red eye? its going to infect us all!" steven yelled

"thats pink eye steven" garnet emotionaly said

"its going to land on beach city and crush us and a bunch of inocent peaple" pearl said

"villy you vold vhat vo a vild..." R guy said to pearl

as they stood in shock he said "im here to try and resulve zis matter zo could ve vork to together on zis humm?"

and just as pearl was going to retort garnet agreed with a simple "shure"

the looks her team mates gave were looking like someone shot the presedent with squnk urne with a water gun and all tommato juce seased to exist and the moon was just a flooting but in space, i could go on but A: it won't give acurit messure to the disbelife and B: you want to read more.

"but garnet" pearl said

"pearl we don't have time and the red eye is getting closer but the only thing powerfull enough to destroy it is roses light cannon" garnet said

"if rose were here this would be soo easy" ammythist

"most vings vn vive are not easy" R man

"the cannons missing" pearl

"not necessarily, vic vho vid vrose vtrust most" R man

"uuuhhh?" pearl emmited in confusion

"greg" garnet said

"but he probably misplaced it..." pearl said

"maby maby... or maby vot" R man

"vome von stevon lets vet us a cannon" R man

steven looked unshure untill garnet said "it will be fine go on will do our part here."

"ok garnet" steven said as he and R man head forward toward his dad and the possible cannon

...sceen brake...

inside the van

bang bang bang a faint "nonononononooooo" **baaaang** then car alarm starting along with shoch tharapy to the vehicles shocks ,wheels and occupans moving them all becous of a side collishion big enough to set of the air baggs... as greg wakes up he hears R man shouting "ve von't have vime for velecatcy as if ve von't get that vannon ve along with all the" greg opens the door after getting dressed "peaple will die... veeey sorry about the van but ve are in despreat vrubble as that *pointing as red eye* will kill vs vall if we vont vet voses vannon vo i vope you have zat vannon..."

greg "are you russian?"

R "zes perhaps but vi don't trust any vone vith vy vnforvation"

greg "oook then"

greg "how did you meet him?"

steven then explains how he met R in theactrical fasion

greg "are you a threat to my son or do you intend to be?" he asked in a tone you get from any parent worryed about stranges ineracting their children

R "NEVER WILL I EVER HARM HIM YOU HEAR ME I WILL NO SOONER DIE EVEN BY MY OWN HAND BECOUSE IF I CAN PROTECT HIM I WILL EVEN IF ITS WITH MY LIFE... vorr about that vut i am vust vapuled vy what you vought of ve"

greg verry fearfully said "sorry"

R "but i respect were your coming from and even more vy your love for stevon" ... "now are going to vind vat vannon?"

greg "yes"

R "zhis is going to ve very viut vaint vut... oh voy"

...sceen break...

"...if im going in im going to need some gear" steven said as he prepaired to enter the storage unit

greg "hey thanks for understanding but i cant help but notest i havent got your name"

R "vust call ve Rubin zvezda or vust Rubin"

"vany vay looks vike sevons got vis ill see the vireworks from the moutain"

greg "ok it was nice meeting you rubin and good luck"

Rubin walks away as steven resumes his duty

...sceen break...

at the moutain top with rubin

"vaz vis vis a vay like vany vother, death a misstep away oh voy like stevens got the cannon hmmm volly 'der'mo' that is vagnificent i vess its a vay for ve to turn over a new leaf i vess i vonder vere it vill take ve"

from here on in rubin zvezda...


	3. Chapter 3

log start: i decided to take a name derived from my uniqe gems name as i am a red star ruby/ krasnaya zvezda rubina or ruby/ rubin with my name i rubin have decided to start anew gone is the man who only cared for the ones who made him a man and him self now in his place is a gem who cares for his freinds and family log end

whell steven is packing his bag the gems contimplate bringing R on the trip they still don't now his name or origen only through what garnet said which is "ya we can trust him" that stament is only beleaved becouse they trust garnet and her vision of future

"this is a test for steven garnet are we shure we should do so" pearl

"ya G this man might bud in on stevies time you know" ammethyst

"this test may be as such but this man could be a better influence then any of us realise plus he hardly interacts witn any one except us when theirs danger" garnet

"but garnet" pearl and ammetyst together

"no more discusion ive atcualy already invited him" garnet

"whaaat!" pearl and ammeithyst

"shhh you will distract steven" garnet

"ugh fine but if hes is trubble we don't take him with" pearl

"i agree" ammetyst

"ok" garnet

"ughhh i got a medical condition"

"vim vere" rubin

"ok come over to the worp pad" garnet

"steven lets go" pearl said as rubin made his way over

"coming" steven

"steven did you bring your whole room" pearl said in exasperation with a small pinch of disbelef

"woa back that thing up" ammythyst

"do you have every zing you need espeshaly the essentals" rubin

"yes" steven

"nothing is misplased right" rubin

"yess" steven said as garnets eyebrows rose allittle

"zi guess thats all unless you forgot the essentels like first aid, objective esentel obbjects for the mission if any, additonal rations icase of extended mission time, repelent for muskitos, anti biotics, o2 contanors with relevent masks based on enviroment, emergency splints, flair guns, radios, and and non gem wepons incase your in a jam and can't sumon it... plus a servival guide for the enviroment your in... and of course get the vaccine for any and all deseasus that have one avalable" rubin said as all of these additonal things have not been taken into account thus shocking the group.

"we have to move onword any way the mission is too close a time frame" garnet said

"zen ve have to ve verry carvul for stevon to succed" rubin

"garnet maby stoping before steven is injured is ideal" pearl

"ya g i agree with pearl on this one" ammethyst

"garnet im one for procotion but some times a risk is nesseicary to save something grater than that risk though i would not risk steven im saying in a more general sence, but its up to you" rubin said in absoulute seriousness as when hes sirious he forcess his accent away.

.

.

.

"were going" garnet said after some thought

"ok" rubin said as the worp activated with steven sticking out side the side of the worp beam

"suck it in steven" a.m.y. (ammythist still cant spell it right so i thought why not make it so that she can be addresed an other way)

...worp brake...

"woa" said steven admireing and old arcitectural ruin of his haritage... the "sea spire"

though garnet a.m.y. and pearl give there mutual mones of disatasfaction to see a place that was once soo filled with beauty reduced to rubble in there lifespan i the writer can immagin how horroring it would be.

"it wosent like this 100 years ago" pearl

"im sencing structiral instability" garnet said as the ground beneath steven began to give way

"gah steven" said pearl "blyad" rubin said in russian as he ran to steven with pearl by his side

as pearl had reatched steven rubin had stoped at the whole as he planed in case that if gravity had taken hold befor she could get steven away from the new crevice he would catch them befor the fell far but since gravity proved fair enough that pearl saved steven rubin settled to try to settle the projection of a heart he had.

"hold on hold on were taking steven back" pearl said as mr quesy emmited a sound

"ohoh mr quesy" steven said

"quezy?" rubin asked

"Steven! this place is your haritage i wan't you to stay and help but you got to take this seriously can you do that steven" pearl

"you got it dude" steven

"yeaaaass" pearl

"enough we have to move" garnet

"whats the hold up" a.m.y. said as garnet stoped the group before the drop between the spire and the landmass the worp gate took the group to

"we can clear this easyly" a.m.y. said in confusion

"no the magic that sustains the whorlpool creats a vortex that will pull us below" said garnet as she prove said statment with a diffrent statment... a physical one stating that at somepoint the momentom nomater how much will sease to be and instead a heavy gravitational pull will instead take you directly down

"o chert voz'mi, net" said rubin which causes the group to stair at rubin befor resuming on

"so we can't jump" pearl said

"oh wait" steven said as he got his hamberger novelty backpack out with intent at sulving the problem at hand

"what are those for?" a.m.y. said in intrest on how 2 sweaters are going to sulve this problem

"they were for keeping worm but check it out" steven said as he looped over the appropriet pice of arcitecture to provide addequet support for steven's body weight then jumped cousing the group to panic before running up the building and into the infastructure of the spire.

this new path thrugh the proplem put pearl into minor shock garnet containd her happynesd well a.m.y. fallowed that path the same way with enough support for everyone but rubin...

"vhell looks like its my turn, nikogdna ne sdavaysya" as rubin jumped higher then he would have and farther than he would have whell using the blade prototype abbility to stop him from reaching the botom befor climing the dower like a boss who left chunks riped out of the sides and a shellshocked group

"vill talk later if you vant ok" rubin said to them whell there to shocked to trust their words for now it was silence until the group reached the crystal shrimp where he just wipfist the problem away... literaly... off the side...

at the water rapids rubin let steven do his thing then gust punched the piller over bair fisted with no injury

as the group reached the missions objective pearl said "this is it the moon godess pedistal and the moon is allmost over head maby its not to late to save this peace of gem history"

"whats the hold up" a.m.y. said to which rubin replied "he lacks the item which is most needed" the full gems of the group minus rubin gasp

"whaaaat!?" the full gems minus rubin exclame

"i must have left it on the bed" steven said with mortafication clear on his face

"bud' to razrusheniye ili tvoreniye, idite po etomu puti, tak kak budushcheye" rubin said

"whats that mean" steven said

"be it destruction or creation walk your path for that is how the future is made" rubin said

"how is that suposed to help"said pearl

"symple its the decisions that we make to day that make tomorow be it a catastrphe or success but you first haft to make the fist dissision it may seem dificult but a hard disision is just that... a disision" rubin said in a philisophical manner.

"theirs no time" pearl said as the stress of seeing somthing that matters soo much to you going so soon

"wait i have an idea" steven said as he rummaged through his pack

"ughh" mr quesy the childs toy made by a person on drugs drugs i mean seriously a toy based on the most horrible feelings coused by your body... any who was persented by steven as the last choice when no choice is avalable, imagin a more of a cartoonish rubin in the background with his hand lteraly imbeded in his face... said imbedmen broke the sound barior several times over... then rubin said... "why not we got nothing else so why stop now becouse if it was i id do it as i am not standing by to watch this peace of history go down in figerative flames".

as we attempted to save the tower it was shown that it was one way or the hyway... as the tower crumbles and falls untill all thats left is just an ocian we gems recerfaiced ... all gems full half were all there

as steven pearl a.m.y garnet were having their moments i just admired what they had... family a dependable family... if i am accepted then i won't let harm come to them if i can help it...

as we head home i leave with new hope for the future that they eccept me as one of them. this is my home too.


	4. Chapter 4

log start: though daily intraction is little im coming over to see whats up and if they need anything granted its an early start but alas not all battles are fought at oppertune times log end...

i nock on the door to find steven making breakfast for his team he asked if i want any i awnswered

"no steven i think if i eat anything it has to a be liquid and super sweet like hyper condenced ice tea but i have that at home and in a bottle i carry to in case i need it or want it k steven"

steven in his hyper attatude asked 2 rapid questions

"whats your name and are you a gem"

"i was dreading the gem question but alas becouse i trust you and the gems in order i am rubin, krasnaya zvezda rubina or red star ruby

i am a gem through and through grown from a kindergarden terned warzone leaving me the first and last injected gem forgoten i obsorbed tons more energy then i should have thus i still consume energy if i want to survive, i was only a gemling for 300 years befor being found by a human cupple who tought me lots and as i knew more and more i aged accordingly i learned fast keep in mind so i looked like i aged normaly like a human by my 20s or 20 years since fist encounter with the civalized world i had grown to trust only my fem frends and close family eventualy like all humans i watched them die some by accedent others with intent to harm some by age one... one i had killed but it was all somthing i regret that one individual was the first life i took and the last i took becouse i will not take lives i will save them even if i have to take one it will never be one of the ones i sware to protect i made one mistake like that... but i wont make another... thats why i wont trust others easily you your dad and the gems have cracked the crystal prison serounding my heart with the relation ship you have together... ive had my chance ill make shure that you will live a better life steven... now wwhy dont you go out side im shure that you dont need to have food to have time together as they will tell you when they are ready"...

and rubin stands by watching steven leave before rubin then begins to clean up his mess and as rubin dose so he asks out loud

"how much did you hear"... "pearl"...

"all of it"... "did you grow up that alone that you shut your self away just to escape the pain of lossing others"

rubin then replied to pearl" yes as i did becouse of the mistake i made"

pearl said to rubin "just what mistake could couse that"

"the kind that takes what you care about most away from you" rubin said with no shartage of regret

"oh" said pearl

"it was just another storm untill night fell"..."the emergency brodcast came on stating that shuld this storm cross paths with your city the eye of said storm would leave but a leveled city in stead of what was there" "the brodcast set my family and me in a panic my perents set off running telling me to look after my adopted brouther as we head together along with the rest of the towns peaple to the closest shelters... we lost our perents in the rush but by the time we got to the shelter it was closed and the worst part of the storm approched with the highest wind speeds and densist tornados devistating the area untill the tower above comes down draging the peaple working there that remain towords us turning to my brother the last sight i see are his falling tears and... look of hopelessness and behind him our perants just out of the radius of the tower coming to us with another half of one toword them and those helping them... when our eyes conect the life i had, had flashed before me showing everything that had made me the man i was and the mistake that would haunt me for ever"... "i woke up under rubble my crushed brother next to me only for me to have to stay there for months waiting for rescue by the time it did happen there was barly anything left to burry as he had returned to the earth but i still attended their funerals even though i should not have survived or thats what remained of the family thought at least" as rubin broke into teairs unknowingly unlocking his 1st tomo of his sharingan as he began to see the small amounts of energy from his gem and pearls and the paths to the cores of their projections and other majer paths of energy but at a low dencity in his vision so as to make sight posible this continued for a few seconds just enough for pearl to see his eye and release a gasp of shock at both his red tears and his red eye with a tomo and ring.

"what happened to your eye" pearl declared with shock

"its the sharingan somewere in my mind i have new knowlege that has been hidden from the begining as if it was just learned i think its intinctual" rubin said rubing his tears away and finishing his morning for his past

pearl comforted as she understood though now seeing rubin needing comfort and she has to replace the sword she would do so in he asylum that protcted her from trubbles when the days are too much so with that in mind she would take rubin with her as she comforts him...

.

.

then we cut over to an area that they did not pay attention to by the worp pad showing garnet smileing at a bond forming between her two friends as she now gose to deal with this evil spirit scroll...

chapter ends rest is canon exept a steven takes a.m.y's door insted and pearl stays with rubin untill both show up at end to here a.m.y say "lets order pizza".


	5. Chapter 5

log start i talked out some of my problems with one of the gems pearl, she has her own problems i intend to help with as she is my friend and comrade, also helps that she did assist with my own problems i find the gems like my own family too its just i need time to adjust log end

we cut to rubin opening the door to stevens house just as a pair of pants walk by pearl and steven wen their not looking

'did i just see a pair of pants walking? ugh nevermind' rubin thought in utter defeat

"how are you two i did not walk in on something?" rubin said as pearl started walking past him

"for my pants?" steven yelled after she left

"i guess i will keep looking" steven said to himself

'i feel forgoten' rubin thought

"thats unusual" steven yelled which rubin watched as steven did his thing which when on until steven managed to equip the sentient pair of pants thus we continue as steven pulls out a gem shard and places it in a sock.

"stevens got zhis handezled mind as well look vor pearl" rubin said as he headed out and serched for the remainder of the day untill a scream alerted him to which he silently jumped to the bord walk from the hill over looking all of beach city and stevens home

what rubin arived to was like a cheep horror film

"vhat the vell is going von" said rubin to steven who was covered by an incapacitated adult

"fribo is attaking peaple" said steven as pearl also showed up behind rubin

"steven did you put my missing shard in that costume" pearl shouted/ asked

"yes" steven shouted

"im guessing zhats bad huh" rubin said well removing his eye patch and activating his sharingan eyes thus allowing him to sumon his odachi.

"ive got zis" said rubin as he procided to cleath the sute in half befor retreving the shard thus desabaling the threat fast and symple.

"zat zis a zot zov zectup" said rubin at the absolute mess

thus we cut to the thing burning of shore

"zats over now what"...

over the next few days was nuthing importand except for a few incidencese including

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

steven had goten cat fingers one time

rubin said this to that

"my first time shapeshifting was my arm into a knife to see the posibility of weponised limbs... it worked by the way"

the others looked at him and just shruged as he did seem the type of gem to do that as thanks to his fixations on having a multitude of additional supplys at all times including many of wepons with durability to which in comperison is for a dent/crack to appear in the blade of most bladed wepons he has would instead rip others clean in half. so making a wepon on the spot is a kinda attractive deal for him wouldent you agrea even if he has stronger ones his arm blades repair over time

log start ugg something out side better be dieing to wake me up damit... great it seames my log was left running log end

rubin heads to meet up with the krystal gems to resulve this matter

"no i don't think their earthquakes..." pearl said

"hay look stevens got a bike and theres rubin" a.m.y. said

"were you going steven" said rubin

"just out for a ride" steven said looking slightly nervus

"well stay close i think something tuff is coming to beach city as evedent by the animal made earthquakes don't leave town or enter the waters k steven" said rubin cautiously

as rubin headed inside the gems thought steven was being odd so the watched a little thus seeing steven talking to a girl the gems quickly keaded inside befor steven got back.

rubin asked "whats wrong?"

peal said "stevens talking to a girl" but befor anything else was said steven ran in

"who were you talking to" said pearl

"ja ze detzails stevan"rubin said proud to witnis stevens first expirence with the human female his age 'they grow up so fast' rubin thought

"theres not much to talk about i can't even stand being neer her becouse of this presher i feel near her, i just dont want to mess up" steven said

rubin then said this "you can't succed eather if you don't try" before letting the gems have their moment.

and seeing as this is their focus rubin decided to head home to relax for now

story end.


End file.
